


they weren't crewmates

by Xytiiko



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, No Blood/Gore, Short, TW Knife, oof buddy your in for a ride, thats your name, theres only one but eh, tw for insainty, tw insanity, you are color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xytiiko/pseuds/Xytiiko
Summary: uhhhh so you got booted out of your original ship. another ship takes you in. they weren't crewmates.[no blood or any of that stuff im trying to keep it friendly]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

they had thrown you out. said you were too suspicious. said you didn't have the right 'vibes'. but that was okay. you never did your tasks right, always pointing to the wrong person. black's words rang out in your head, reminding you of what had happened.

'you were last seen with pink, no? you must have seen who did it!'

you kept silent. pink had broken off from you shortly before the lights went out.

_'.... unless you self-reported'_

so here you were, floating in this void of space. all fingers were pointed at you, save for cyan and red. cyan always helped you with your tasks, when you just couldnt swipe the card or get that one asteroid. red always voted with you, always side-by-side with you. cyan, red, and [colour]. the task-handling threesome. 

...until you weren't. you remembered their grief-stricken faces, though hidden under the suit, begging for you to be saved. begging for a trade, begging tha _t wait no dont go please dont put them in the airlock **plEASE COLOUR PLEASE** \- _

there was nothing you could do. you could only let green shove you into the airlock. you had accepted your fate.

this was the end.

and then it wasn't.

another ship took you in, saying that 'you looed like someone who could do refills.' 

and thats what you were doing. refilling and refueling the ship. 

since that was the only thing you could do.

its been a month since youve been on the ship. everything is running smoothly, and some of the other crewmate have made friends with you. the captain has accepted another lost into the ship, but they disappeared within the week.

it was kind of odd.

its been a year now.

everybody is trusting, and they have a new task for you! something about meeting a lost, though...

wait....

they have.... cyan?

they have cyan. your best friend. and their crying. 

the captain hands you a knife.

_'you know what to do.'_

**they weren't crewmates.**


	2. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah so you gain the trust of the ship and then stuff goes down

so.

you had done as they wanted, and thus had been accepted as one of the crew. 

cyan was gone.

they wouldn't help you out with your tasks anymore.

they wouldn't call out 'colour's safe!' anymore.

they wouldn't tell you stupid jokes anymore.

~~its your fault they're gone~~

but...

that was alright. 

you had a new family now.

a family that understood that you couldn't do your tasks

a family that accepted you as one of their own

~~because you had agreed to get rid of cyan~~

really, you should have been grateful. at least thats what the captain told you. 

'color, you really should be grateful that my crew and myself adopted you as one of our own.'

'color, be happy that i did not ask you to go on a much more dangerous mission, that i only asked you to get rid of that blue pest.'

he mean cyan. your best friend. and the captain _knew_ that. and yet he still told you to.

\---

now, nearly six months after the 'incident', the captain was sending you onto a mission.

it should have been easy

except for the fact that it was your home-ship.

the one where you met ~~cyan~~ that blue pest 

~~captain's really growing on you isn't he? heh, d'ya think cyan would've be proud?~~

and...

you had wiped out the ship. no mercy whatsoever.

you and those who accompanied looted the ship.

took the gasoline, spare wires, and the mini-crewmates.

they treated the mini's like children and friends.

~~just like your home~~

\---

the next time you went on a mission, you went solo. you returned with two losts and a new imposter. 

you also gained several new scratches. after all, the imposter didn't want to go down with a fight.

\---

its been close to 10 years now.

you have replaced the captain, and lead the ship. 

you have seen losts come and go, and seen your own crew decrease in number and increase in newer ones.

\---

you have moved ships. left your second home behind.

you moved to a new ship.

blending right in with the crewmates.

you still couldn't do your tasks right, but there were crewmates there to help you.

~~just like your first home.~~

and... 

in a way, it was like your old home.

\---

they trust you now. it took nearly a season's worth, but you've gained their trust.

and that was worth all the ships in the universe.

\---

and now youre in the void.

it was a self-eject.

you couldn't do your tasks right.

and the ship said you didn't have the right vibes.

~~just like the first one~~

...

of course, you weren't floating around aimlessly for long. 

home-ship-2 had re-accepted you.

how foolish of them.

you were no longer the innocent color crewmate, no. 

\---

you could do your tasks right now. 

sure, it took nearly 25 years and several more cyan's, but you were good.

you were not exactly 'good' in the eyes of your ship, though.

\---

you remember what one of your old friend's had told you before you got rid of them.

that blue pest had pointed at the surrounding imposters 

and whispered three, significant words to you.

' **they weren't crewmates** '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically the shorter version is that color has gone insane.
> 
> okay so near the end it gets a bit hard to understand, but basically when they re-accepted you you had turned on them. and then you kept the remaining ones hostage, hence 'you were not exactly good in the eyes of the ship'. AND THEN, you get a mini-flashback at the very end, reminding you of cyan.
> 
> i had given myself a challenge to not mention death in an among us fic. and i had succeeded
> 
> (veeeeeeery slight chance of pt. 3)

**Author's Note:**

> its like,,, rlly hard trying to write an among us fic without any blood.
> 
> a 'lost' is one who was thrown out of the ship. you are [colour] bc i know we all have our preferences with among us colors. 
> 
> part 2?


End file.
